gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Desistance
See Also: Serpens '' '' Official Teaser 2 Desistance was a planned Minecraft RPG server created by Ned Edgewalker and Jeremiah Garland. The server was going to be hosted on version 1.12.2, and would have been hosted in Toronto, Ontario, Canada through MCProHosting. Desistance was originally scheduled for release in July 2018, but was first delayed until 2019 and has now been cancelled altogether due to various circumstances in Ned and Garlands' real lives. The original server license for Desistance would later be used to start a separate server - WikiCraft. About Desistance Desistance: The Prelude Desistance: The Prelude was planned to be a 40-90 minute playable experience for players to fully setup their characters in the world of Desistance prior to the full release. Players would have only been able to go through the experience one time. In the prelude, players would have selected their class, create and flesh out their backstory and possibly complete some tasks assigned to them. The Prelude in its entirety would have served as the first main mission of Desistance. Lore "In the year 851, the world of Serpens was unexpectedly shaken to its foundations by a flood that now covers the entire planet. The loss of human life was immense, with at least 97% of the global population perishing in the flood. The cause of the flood is still unknown today, fifteen years after the fact. Since the flood, Serpens has been ravaged by many different monsters who have built fortresses of their own, and occasionally they attempt to attack the few humans that remain on Serpens." Both the lore and locations in Desistance were heavily inspired by Neds' favourite game of all-time, Dragon Age: Inquisition. Locations See: Serpens "The only remnants of human life reside in cities that were one way or another lucky enough to be untouched by the flood. Except for one. The floating city of Antiva is a true bastion of human life, and is the only metropolis left on the planet. The survival of the human race is almost entirely dependant on the survival of Antiva." Main Quests Main quests in Desistance were going to be similar to previous RPG-type wiki servers like NeddehCraft 3 and the original version of Immortalized, but with a few stark differences. Main quests in Desistance would have been player scheduled events, meaning the player would have been able to complete the quests whenever they'd like (within reason) once a week. Main quests were planned to be able to be completed either alone, or with a party of up to four people. Main questlines would vary in many ways between different players and different groups. Quests would also be heavily designed to cater to your characters' chosen class. Side Quests & Dungeons "Outside of Antiva, many creatures and monsters hostile to humans have made their way up to the surface from the very depths of the world, and pose a threat to humanity. Unbeknownst to almost the entire civilian populace, the Antivan military has to execute operations almost daily to ensure the safety of Antiva, but some monsters are too much for even the might of the Antivan military. Because of the constant attention required to succeed in these operations, many civilians require assistance that the military or otherwise does not have time to provide." Within Antiva, there will be numerous sidequests for players to complete, some of which will require the player to travel outside of Antiva. Besides sidequests, there will be at least 30 custom made dungeons placed around the world for players to complete, some of which can be discovered through sidequests. Sidequests will offer a variety of different rewards, but most notably in-game currency, experience points and occasionally some weapons or other items. Many side quests may be given to players in main quests. Classes Classes on Desistance are chosen by the player prior to them logging onto the server for the first time. There are four classes to choose from, with varying quest types and roles in the world of Serpens. 'Warrior' As a warrior, you will serve on the frontlines, protecting the human civilians of Serpens from harm. Eventually, with hard and efficient work, you may find yourself rising in the ranks to become one of the most important people in all of Serpens. The warrior class will generally have missions and sidequests that focus mainly on combat against monsters throughout Serpens, whereas missions that are driven by roleplay and conversation will be more limited for this class. Warriors will not be given a housing choice at the beginning of the game (instead residing with other members of the military) and will be given $1200 to start with, the least of any class. 'Diplomat' Diplomats in Desistance can, in many ways, have the biggest effect on the world of Serpens. As a diplomat, you will climb the ranks of the Antivan government and could become a valued voice in the ear of King Gareth. The diplomat class will almost exclusively have missions and sidequests that focus on dialogue and roleplaying with the characters of Serpens, wheras missions that are focused on combat will be few and far between for this class. Diplomats will be given four different houses to choose from at the start of their journey. Diplomats start with the most money of any class, with $10,000 at the beginning of the game. 'Mage' Mages serve an important role in Serpens. Despite this, mages are widely distrusted and are often ostracized by the general populace. As a mage, you will lend your expertise in various aspects of the occult to the Office of Occult Studies in Antiva. You will also have various opportunities to fight on the frontlines against monsters. The mage class will have missions and sidequests that focus both on dialogue and roleplaying as well as combat. Mages will have two houses to choose from at the start of their journey in Desistance, and will start with $6000 at the beginning of the game. 'Medic' Medics serve an extremely important role in protecting the citizens of Serpens. As a medic, you will take on the responsibility of being one of the most trusted people in all of Serpens, by citizens, government officials and warriors alike. You will assist everyone requiring aid, from the citizens of Serpens to warriors on the frontlines. The medic class will mainly have missions and sidequests that focus on dialogue and roleplaying, but will also have many opportunities to participate in combat-centric missions along with warriors or mages. Medics will have two houses to choose from at the start of their journey in Desistance, and will start with $4500 at the beginning of the game. Plugins Bold 'indicates the plugin was confirmed to be on Desistance. *'WorldEdit - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/worldedit *'WorldGuard - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/worldguard' *'Essentials - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/essentialsx' *'Vault - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/vault' *'mcMMO - https://mods.curse.com/bukkit-plugins/minecraft/mcmmo' *'Item Lore Stats - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/item-lore-stats' *'SerialKey - https://www.spigotmc.org/resources/serialkey.32350/' *'Quests - https://www.spigotmc.org/resources/quests.3711/' *'Minepacks - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/minepacks' *'MobDisguise - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/mobdisguise' *'ChairsReloaded - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/chairsreloaded' *'VoxelSniper - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/voxelsniper' *Citizens2 - https://www.spigotmc.org/resources/citizens.13811/ *SilkSpawners - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/silkspawners *Magic - https://mods.curse.com/bukkit-plugins/minecraft/magic *Jobs Reborn - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/jobs-reborn *Rolecraft - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/rolecraft *Guilds - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/avo-guilds *Marriage Master - https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/marriage-master *Shopkeepers - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/shopkeepers *TreasureChest - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/treasurechest *CraftBook - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/craftbook *Herochat - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/herochat *skRayFall - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/skrayfall *Jail - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/jail *Brewery - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/bukkit-plugins/brewery Videos Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Server